A light source having a high light power is required for projection apparatuses. Conventional light sources for projection apparatuses are operated at high operating currents and develop considerable waste heat. These disadvantageous effects could be avoided by the use of light emitting diode chips as a light source. Hitherto, however, the light power of light emitting diode chips has been too low for a large number of projection applications.
Optoelectronic components are specified in PCT patent publication WO 2007/036214 A1, U.S. equivalent publication 2009/0261366 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0057753 A1.